Curiosité mal placée
by anzendes
Summary: Izuku a un amour secret, la classe 1-A est prête à le faire sortir de sa tanière


-

Rapidement, Izuku se fit happer par un bras le tirant dans un recoin de couloir. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur et, alors qu'il relevait le visage pour voir son assaillant, il eut un doux sourire alors que des lèvres se plaquèrent doucement sur les siennes. Les grandes mains de son homologue l'enlacèrent par la taille alors qu'il stoppa le baiser reprenant rapidement son souffle.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire des trucs comme ça ! »

Un rire sonore parvint à ses oreilles alors que la sonnerie retentit, signalant le retour immédiat en cours pour les étudiants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, fixant la masse de gens rejoindre leurs salles de classes respectives, et il fixa ensuite son bourreau. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher rapidement de lui et de rejoindre discrètement la flopée d'étudiants pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il rejoignit rapidement sa place alors que sa meilleure amie le regarda faire, incertaine. Cela faisait plusieurs fois en quelques jours qu'Izuku disparaissait lors des pauses chose qui était inhabituel chez lui. Il aimait rester dans la salle de classe et bien ordonner ses cours pour préparer la prochaine heure tout en papotant avec elle, Tenya et Shouto.

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit entré dans la salle de classe, elle pu également voir que Katsuki franchit le seuil de la porte, toujours son visage impassible, et rejoignis sa place derrière Izuku, sans un regard pour lui. Elle plissa des yeux, suspicieuse. Elle allait percer le mystère de la pause, elle le jurait.

La pause de midi arriva rapidement et Izuku fut vite rejoint par une Ochaco excitée. Il la regarda interrogé, attendant qu'elle lui demande ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il commençait à connaître la petite brune, et il était sûr qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, il était loin d'être idiot.

« Dit moi Deku-kun, que faisais-tu à la pause de dix heures ? »

Il soupira en voyant qu'il avait encore une fois, vu tout juste. Pour toute réponse, il saisit son téléphone sous son regard interloqué, et lui montra son journal d'appel : en effet, Inko l'avait appelé à sa pause pour le prévenir qu'elle ne serrait pas chez eux ce soir étant donné qu'elle était invitée chez une amie pour le dîner. Elle lui avait bien sûr proposer de l'accompagner, mais il avait gentiment décliné l'invitation, peu envieux de se retrouver chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

En voyant la moue déconfite de la petite brune, il jubilait quelque peu sans le montrer, bien entendu et cette dernière fini par changer de sujet à l'arrivée de Shouto et Tenya. Elle surveilla Katsuki du coin de l'œil, qui quittait la salle de classe avec Eijiro et Sero en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Elle était quelque peu déçue, elle aurait aimé que quelque chose se passe entre les deux.

Katsuki Bakugou n'était pas dupe. Et il voyait bien que la petite brune ne cessait de surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements à lui, et Deku. Il n'en savait pas la raison exacte, mais cette situation commençait fortement à l'emmerder. Et si il voulait se défouler sur son ami d'enfance, il ne pouvait pas puisqu'il se doutait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien là-dedans. Cette fille était folle de toute façon.

Comme tous les soirs, Izuku et lui rejoignaient la gare avec quelques mètres de distance, il ne fallait pas que les autres croient qu'ils étaient amis après tout. Certes, leur relation s'était améliorée mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient noués des liens d'amitiés. Plutôt crever.

Izuku marchait devant Katsuki, comme à leur habitude puisqu'ils vivaient dans la même rue au final. Si au début cela le mettait mal à l'aise, maintenant le vert ne se prenait plus la tête à ce sujet : si l'explosif voulait lui adresser la parole – chose qu'il faisait rarement, il le ferait de lui même. Il senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et lorsqu'il le sorti il eut un doux sourire à la vue de l'appelant. Il décrocha rapidement, connaissant la patience limitée de ce dernier.

« Oui ?

\- [...]

\- Oui oui, ne panique pas, ma mère n'est pas là ce soir. Elle risque de rentrer sous les coups de vingt-trois heures sûrement.

\- [...]

\- Oui, je sais ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- [...]

\- Très drôle ! À tout à l'heure alors. »

Fronçant les sourcils suite à cette conversation, Bakugou regarda suspicieusement son ami d'enfance. Loin de lui de se mêler de sa vie privée, mais il était sûr que la personne qu'il avait eu au téléphone n'était pas Ochaco ou les autres idiots avec qui il traînait : il ne prenait que rarement cette tonalité et cette assurance lorsqu'il parlait. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait à sa vie privée, un pique de curiosité venait de faire son chemin.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, Izuku soupira lourdement. Sa journée n'avait pas été dure ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était épuisé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs puisque récemment, les entraînements et cours de mise en situation étaient sur pause. Il rejoignit rapidement la cuisine dans laquelle il attrapa un médicament pour le crâne dans l'un des tiroirs et l'avala rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait dix-huit heures. Il avait donc une heure pour ranger un peu la maison.

Katsuki était scotché à sa fenêtre depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Non pas pour épier ou quoi que ce soit, juste pour surveiller les passants dans la rue. Pour rejoindre la maison de Deku, il fallait passer devant chez lui alors quiconque qu'il connaissait et qui risquait de passer par là serait pour lui susceptible de rejoindre son ami d'enfance. Ce n'était pas une attitude de voyeur, plutôt un comportement de curiosité maladive.

À présent, il tombait des nues. Il avait passé une heure à surveiller la rue depuis sa fenêtre. Il n'avait vu personne qu'il puisse connaître jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette connu ne traverse devant sa maison. Il ne l'aurait jamais vraiment vu si ses cheveux n'avaient pas attirés sont attention : cette coupe de long cheveux en bataille violets ne laisser pas le moindre doute sur la fréquentation de Deku : il voyait Hitoshi Shinsou en secret.

Allongé dans le canapé, le corps d'Izuku reposait sur un autre bien plus robuste que le sien alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des caresses devant un film. Ils ne parlaient que peu, profitant de l'instant de tranquillité que leur offrait cette soirée : il était compliqué pour eux de se voir au lycée, avec toutes les rumeurs qui pouvaient circuler, la curiosité mal placé de leurs amis respectif... Alors ils avaient pour le moment décidés de garder leur relation secrète. Mais avec une Uraraka sur le dos, le secret n'allait plus le rester bien longtemps. S'étirant un petit peu, ses cheveux chatouillèrent le visage de son homologue qui eut un fin sourire à ce touché. Il resserra sa prise autours de la taille du plus petit et lui déposa des bisous sur le front.

« Vraiment, commença Izuku, il va falloir faire plus attention si on veut garder ça secret. Ochaco devient de plus en plus méfiante et mes ruses pour la contourner vont finir par ne plus fonctionner... »

Son corps fut secoué par le rire de l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras, et il eut un fin sourire. Cette situation l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il savait que l'autre adorer le kidnapper à longueur de journée dans le dos de ses amis, mais à cette allure là ils allaient vite se faire repérer. Non pas que ça les dérange vraiment, mais ils ne serraient plus tranquille par la suite.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la mère d'Izuku entra rapidement dans la maison, le froid mordant sa peau. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons dans le canapé, elle sourit en les saluant. Le petit ami de son fils vint à sa rencontre suivit de ce dernier.

« Ça va les garçons ? Les deux opinèrent. Izuku, vous avez bien mangé j'espère ? Peut-être que tu ne manges rien toi, mais ton ami doit avoir le double ou le triple de ton appétit...

\- Maman... Grogna Izuku.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Midoriya, nous avons suffisamment mangés.

\- Oh pas de ça avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Appelle moi par mon prénom, c'est plus que suffisant... »

Un peu gêné, il hocha la tête et les deux décidèrent de monter se coucher étant donné qu'ils avaient également cours le lendemain.

Inko les regarda, un peu rieuse. Ce petit manège la faisait bien rire en fait. Les deux garçons étaient levés aux aurores juste dans le but de décaler leur départs au lycée, histoire de n'éveiller aucuns soupçons. Honnêtement, elle était heureuse de voir que son fils avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien avec qui sortir, elle appréciait beaucoup ce garçon même si au début elle avait eu des a priori.

« Surtout n'oublie pas, commença Izuku, ne passe pas par la rue qui mène vers chez Kacchan ! »

Enfilant ses chaussures, il rit avant de se lever et de se tourner vers son petit ami et de lui voler un baiser. Inko sourit à cette vue.

« Oui, oui monsieur. Je passe par la rue derrière qui amène a la rame de métro qui n'est pas la même que celle que tu prends pour aller au lycée. On se voit tout à l'heure ».

Et il lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de chez lui. Izuku fusilla sa mère du regard qui le regardait avec les yeux brillants.

« Arrête toi ! »

Katsuki marchait à une distance raisonnable de son ami d'enfance par habitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder suspicieusement depuis qu'il avait vu Shinsou hier soir. Peut-être était-ce une simple coïncidence, mais elle était trop flagrante pour qu'il n'ait pas de doutes. Pourtant, il n'était pas avec lui ce matin, alors soit il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez lui, soit il était parti plus tôt ce matin. Ce qui, il fallait le dire, était probablement le cas.

Il avait surveillé chaque faits et gestes du vert toute la journée. Et il n'avait vu aucunes actions qui pourrait faire croire qu'il entretenait une relation avec le violet. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que celui-ci avait une poker face indétrônable alors des doutes subsistaient. Et puis, si ce n'était pas lui qui était allé chez Izuku, il ne savait pas qui d'autre cela aurait pu être : il avait continué de surveiller la rue après son passage, par doute, mais il n'avait vu personne d'autre.

Ochaco se planta devant son bureau à la pause de seize heure, suivit de Tenya. Il soupira en la voyant faire et croisa les bras en la toisant hautainement.

« Que me vaut ta présence, fille volante ?

\- Je vais faire fit de ton arrogance. Toi aussi tu trouves Deku-kun bizarre pas vrai ? Elle lui coupa la parole, et ne nies pas ! J'ai vu ton regard porté sur lui toute la journée, alors soit c'est toi qu'il fréquente, soit il nous cache quelque chose.

\- Pas intéressé... Souffla-t-il.

\- Menteur, entendit-il dire Shouto. Tu as surveillé Midoriya toute la journée, et même quand il disparaissait, tu le suivait. »

Il soupira, pensant avoir été au moins discret. Si ces idiots l'avaient remarqués, alors Izuku aussi. Ou alors, aussi tête en l'air qu'il était il aurait pu ne pas le faire, ce qu'il espérait au fond. Il jeta un regard aux amis d'Izuku et se gratta le crâne.

« Je crois qu'il voit Hitoshi Shinsou. »

Le garçon à l'alter psychique ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. En un rien de temps il avait été entouré par un petit groupe de la 1-A et les voir le faisait amplement chier. Il n'avait rien à faire avec eux alors il ne comprenait pas leur intérêt soudain pour sa personne. Ochaco, qui le regardait d'un aire réprobateur depuis qu'ils l'avaient saisit, commença.

« On sait que tu sors avec Deku-kun ! »

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que l'information lui monte au cerveau, puis il explosa de rire, se tenant presque le ventre tellement la situation était improbable.Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on vienne le chercher pour ça.

« Arrête de rigoler le schyzo, je t'ai vu traîner vers chez moi et Izuku hier soir après que je l'ai entendu inviter quelqu'un chez lui.

\- Tu sais que tu es vachement intrusif pour un ami d'enfance ? Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Et puis, même si je sortais avec je n'aurais aucuns compte à vous rendre à vous. Ils se crispèrent tous, sachant qu'il avait raison. Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous vous êtes trompé de cible, ce n'est pas moi qui voit Midoriya en cachette même si je ne dirais pas non pour cela... »

En voyant le délégué de la 1-A retenir Bakugou de le frapper, il eut un énième rire avant de s'éloigner du petit groupe. Cette situation l'avait amplement diverti.

« Si il ne sort pas avec le psycho, je ne sais pas avec qui il sort. »

Le petit groupe s'était agrandit. Rajouté à eux, il comptait désormais Sero, Eijiro et Denki pour ce qui était de la chasse aux sorcières. Ces trois là n'avaient malheureusement pas remarqués de comportement inhabituel de la part du petit vert, ce qui faisaient qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés dans leur enquête.

« Par contre... Commença Sero, j'ai remarqué que Midoriya traînait un peu plus du côte de la 1-B récemment. Après je ne l'ai pas vu parlé avec des élèves de la classe, mais c'est peut-être une piste ? »

Un peu étonnés, ils commencèrent à énumérer les personnes avec qui le petit vert pourrait bien fricoter, mais cela se solda par un échec cuisant. Ils ne connaissaient pas assez bien leurs rivaux pour cela, ce qui était foncièrement frustrant.

Neito Monoma rigolait à gorge déployée dans le couloir devant sa salle de classe. On aurait vraiment pas pu lui faire de meilleures blague que celle-ci : aider les loosers de la 1-A à trouver qui sortait avec Midoriya ? Déjà, il n'y avait rien de plus barbant et, même si il était l'une des plus grosses commères de sa classe, il n'était pas du genre à balancer des informations sur ses camarades de classe. Rapidement, il laissa traîner son regard sur Eijiro et eut un sourire en coin.

« Je ne vous donnerait aucunes informations même si j'en détenais une... Vous avez approché le mauvais poisson de cette classe. Déguerpissez. »

Sincèrement, Katsuki détestait ces cons qui partageaient son lycée, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils avaient été acceptés à Yuei si ce n'est pour leur éclater leur gueule lors des occasions comme le tournoi. Denki, qui était resté en arrière jusque là, eut comme une illumination.

« Mais, la solution est toute trouvée ! Les autres le regardèrent, un sourcil haussé. Bah oui, Eijiro a lié des liens d'amitié avec le gars qui a le même alter que lui ! Comme il s'appelle déjà...

\- Tetsutetsu ?

\- Oui c'est ça ! T'as juste à aller le voir, tâter le terrain voir si il sait quelque chose et lui soutirer des infos si c'est le cas ! »

Eijiro soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à soutirer des informations en jouant sur ses relations, surtout qu'il n'était pas très proche de ce dernier, ce qui le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Certes, Tetsutetsu était crédule, mais pas au point de se laisser avoir par les élèves de la 1-A surtout qu'il avait été averti par Monoma de la chose. En fait, la classe 1-B avait découvert la relation qu'entretenait Izuku avec un de leur camarade rapidement, il fallait dire que leur camarade n'était pas le plus futé pour ce genre de chose. Il avait laissé échapper des indices : un téléphone qui traîne, et Monoma est au courant de tout, de toute façon.

Alors, il n'était pas étonné de voir que ce fut Eijiro qui vint vers lui pour tenter de l'amadouer et de découvrir l'identité du petit-ami présumé. Cela l'aurait fait rire si Katsuki Bakugou ne s'en était pas encore mêlé et que la conversation avait dégénéré entraînant une pseudo bagarre entre lui et Neito, vite arrêté par les deux garçons aux alter de renforcement.

Du coup, la frustration de Katsuki avait atteint son paroxysme avec toute cette histoire et une idée avait germée dans son esprit. La lueur vengeresse dansante dans ses yeux, Ochaco s'était fait la réflexion qu'entraîner l'explosif dans cette histoire n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée.

« S'il ne veut pas se montrer, on va le faire sortir. »

Tenya en avait presque eut des frissons dans le dos, tant l'intonation de sa voix lui semblait mauvaise. Un Katsuki Bakugou en rogne était déjà ingérable, alors en plus s'il était jaloux... On atteignait un summum.

Izuku ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Il avait bien compris que le petit groupe avait tenté de découvrir la vérité : il avait évidemment eut des retours de Shinsou et de la 1-B, puisqu'ils étaient finalement au courant. Alors, la satisfaction de voir qu'il n'avait pas craché le morceau par pur égo l'avait bien arrangé. Pour le coup, il n'avait donc plus aucuns compte à rendre à personne pour le moment et il s'en sentait plus léger.

Cependant quelque chose le taraudait : Katsuki était de plus en plus bizarre avec lui. Tout d'abord, il avait commencé à lui adresser la parole lors de leurs retours chez eux le soir. Chose complètement anormale en connaissant le personnage. Mais trop heureux de ses « retrouvailles » avec Kacchan, il en avait fait fit et était passé au dessus. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête.

Par contre, cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. En plus de s'afficher avec lui le soir, il commençait à lui adresser la parole au lycée, et de plus en plus souvent. Ce qui était troublant étant donné que même la présence d'Eijiro était indésirable pour lui. Si ce n'était que ça, il aurait pu gérer, mais malheureusement pour lui les choses se compliquaient également de son côté, alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner de son ami d'enfance. Oui, s'éloigner.

« Je vais le buter, je te jure je vais le buter. Grogna l'autre.

\- Calme toi, son but est justement de te faire sortir de tes gongs. Souffla Monoma en regardant son ami.

\- Cela fait des années il le traite comme de rien et là c'est son meilleur ami il le lâche plus d'une semelle ? Même si c'est pour me mettre hors de moi, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser ! La veine sur la tempe de Neito ne fit que gonfler.

\- Je te dis de te calmer ! Il sait que l'occasion parfaite pour lui c'est de se comporter comme ça nos deux classes réunies histoire d'être fixé sur ton identité... »

Il n'avait jamais autant prit sur lui que ces derniers jours. À la base, il n'était pas quelqu'un de possessif ou autre. Il ne lui arrivait d'ailleurs jamais de s'énerver pour une histoire de jalousie, mais là, Katsuki Bakugou était une trop grosse menace pour son couple. Avec un Izuku adulant ce mec depuis petit, le renouveau de leur amitié n'était rien de plus que la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arrivait. Katsuki par ci, Katsuki par là... Sa patience avait des limites, et elle était rapidement atteinte ces derniers temps.

Après cette longue journée d'entraînement commune aux deux classes, Izuku était épuisé. Et puis, faire équipe avec Katsuki Bakugou n'était pas de tout repos : alors, il profitait du peu de moment de calme qu'il avait avant de devoir rentrer dans le bus qui serait bien trop animé pour se reposer. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son petit-ami avec Monoma en face de lui, la journée avait été épuisante et il tuerait pour se blottir dans ses bras pour piquer un somme... Mais il ne pouvait pas, le couple n'étant pas réellement officiel.

Il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sourit en voyant Bakugou, un sourire en coin, lui collant une bouteille fraîche sur le front. Il la saisit joyeusement en lui lachant un large sourire. Pour toute réponse, Katsuki lui sourit tendrement et agita sa main dans ses cheveux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Izuku n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

« D'accord là c'est bon ça suffit ! »

Neito se frappa le front alors que son ami se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Izuku et Katsuki après avoir interpellé tout le monde face à son cri. Il put rapidement voir les gros yeux de son petit-ami avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras et le tire à sa suite sous les regards éberlués de la 1-A. Malgré tout, Katsuki eut un sourire en coin.

Plaqué contre un arbre, Izuku plongea ses yeux dans les noirs de son petit-ami avant de lui jeter un petit sourire intimidé.

« Un problème Tetsu- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se fit happer les lèvres par celles de Tetsutetsu, encore raidit par la frustration de ces derniers jours contre toutes la 1-A et également Izuku. Il empoigna de ses grandes mains ses hanches pour le soulever et que celui-ci enroule ses jambes autours de lui en accentuant le baiser. Si les autres n'avaient toujours pas à qui appartenait Izuku Midoriya ils le sauraient rapidement.


End file.
